


2013/08/13 Word of the Day: Jilt

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [57]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costly</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/13 Word of the Day: Jilt

**Author's Note:**

> **jilt**   
>  [to reject or cast aside (a lover or sweetheart), especially abruptly or unfeelingly](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/13.html)

It's not that she doesn't like Peeta. She just can't afford it.

She can't afford to fall in love and have one more person she can't live without because that's all Snow needs to break her.

So in a way, she's saving his life; it's a form a protection.

And as a Victor who was supposed to die, it's something he needs.


End file.
